Summer Romance
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Kyoya and Nile were having an overnight at the beach. They were enjoying their fun times together and both of them didn't realize that they had feelings for each other...that's it Kyoya x Nile YAOI don't read if you don't like it and Rated T for romance (sighed)


Nile was sitting at the couch alone then thinking of something in his mind. He sighed then lied on the top of the couch then closed his eyes for a while.

He didn't think of something that he could do this day so he just tried to relax at the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Nile."

Kyoya surprised him but Nile just stared at him then tried to ignore him. He doesn't want to talk with someone and even his friends on these days.

He got tired and bored of hanging out with them since yesterday. He was annoyed about them and he just wanted to be left alone always.

Kyoya was catching Nile's attention so that he could ask him to go hang out but he guessed that Nile was bored and ignoring him.

There is no one else he could ask to hang out but Nile. Actually, he was bored of Benkei and he was pretty much annoying for him.

Anyway, Kyoya sat next to Nile and tried to ask Nile to hang out with him.

"Uh Nile, can we maybe...hang out...together?" Kyoya asked him in a shy way. He was hoping that Nile would say yes.

"Okay sure. I'm so bored in here, so where are we going?"

"Umm at the beach, if you want."

"Sure."

"Uh wait, do you want to swim there maybe?"

"Okay, I'd love to."

They got up then get their things ready. Kyoya also told Nile that they'll have an overnight in there, it's kind of fun for him to go out with his best friend.

After they were done preparing their things, they walked together outside then headed into the beach, they don't need to ride because it was just almost near them.

When they were at the beach, Nile was getting excited then was amazed about the beautiful view of the beach.

Kyoya smiled at him then they'd continue walking into the cottage. Nile put down his bag then walked out and enjoyed the raise of sunlight and white sands.

He really loved the beach and it's quite fun for him. Kyoya looked at his smiling face then he was thinking about his feelings for him.

He does have a feeling for Nile but he won't tell. He was just afraid that he won't like him back and maybe he'll never talk to him again or something much worse.

Kyoya just hid his feelings and didn't reveal it so that the Egyptian won't notice. He even blushed every time Nile would look at him but he just stared away.

Anyway, Nile went back into the cottage then took off his shirt except his shorts. He already had his swimming trunks inside his shorts for his swimming later.

Kyoya blushed when he saw Nile taking off his shirt. He looked away from him then tried to calm down.

Then after that Nile went outside then waited for Kyoya to come out of the cottage.

"C'mon Kyoya let's go."

"Just wait a minute." Kyoya said while taking off his shirt.

Nile wanted him to hurry up but Kyoya was still getting or maybe preparing something. Nile was crossing his arms and staring away while waiting for him.

When Kyoya was already finish doing something inside, he went out of the cottage then he was holding his bey with a bey launcher.

"What's that for?" Nile asked curiously.

"Hmm let's battle Nile!"

"You bet."

Nile prepared his bey then get ready for his position. Then they went in a stadium and get ready to battle.

"And here we go."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" They both yelled.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya shouted.

This was the first time that they've battled together. They really haven't battle since they met so Kyoya decided to battle with him so that it'll be fun.

"Send him flying Horuseus!"

There were explosions at the stadium when Nile used his special move: Vulcan Cannon. Kyoya's bey was almost stadium out but lucky for him his bey went back into the stadium.

"Phew that was close." Kyoya sighed.

"Not much...Horuseus!"

Nile's bey glowed for protection then the more Kyoya's attack to it the more explosions would cause.

Then suddenly Nile had finally attacked then used his special move.

"Special move Mystic Zone!" Nile yelled.

Kyoya finally found a way how to defeat Nile even with special move.

"Hah! Bad move Nile here I go Leone, special move King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya yelled.

There were strong winds and it almost made Nile's bey out of the stadium. Nile couldn't take the tornado anymore, he managed to give up but he can't.

Nile was affected about the strong winds so his bey was finally flying and out of the stadium. He realized that Kyoya was really stronger than him.

"Oh damn it! I lost it just can't be." Nile said in a disappointed way. He can't believe that he lost, he just can't accept it.

Kyoya got concerned for Nile he knew that Nile would feel upset so he comforted him.

"It's okay Nile at least you tried your best." Kyoya said.

"Thanks Kyoya, but next time we'll battle again right?"

"Sure, you're always a good opponent."

Nile smiled then blushed. He also blushed every time Kyoya smiles at him but he didn't want the leone user to notice.

"Okay so let's now start swimming shall we?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course I'm so excited."

The two headed into the beach but first they took off their shorts though their swimming trunks were already inside and just throw it beside their bags.

Nile stepped into the water first then walked more forward. He noticed that Kyoya was just standing there and doing nothing.

"Hey Kyoya, you said you're going to swim!" Nile yelled.

"Just go ahead I'll swim later!"

"Why that Tategami." Nile groaned then went back into Kyoya.

Nile stared at Kyoya then crossed his arms. He stared at him madly then suddenly grabbed his arms.

"If you don't want to swim then let me force you to swim." Nile said while dragging him into the water.

"W-wait, I said I'll swim la-whoa!" Kyoya was supposed to speak 'later' but Nile dragged him suddenly.

Nile was leading Kyoya into the beach but Kyoya was walking backwards. He doesn't want to let go of Kyoya so he forced him right into the sea.

Kyoya suddenly went backwards then Nile suddenly dragged him forward. Then after that while they were pushing their selves together they suddenly slipped out.

Kyoya stumbled backwards then Nile stumbled into Kyoya. They were facing together and their face was closer at each other.

They blushed then Kyoya suddenly got up. Kyoya can't believe what happened and it was just an accident.

Nile could feel that his foot hurt a little because he was slipped out. He was hissing for pain and he tried to recover it.

"N-Nile, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine Kyoya, it just hurts a little."

"Here let me help you."

Kyoya held Nile's hand then helped him to get up. He was pretty concerned for Nile so he let him sit in the chair then cured his feet.

After that, Nile felt better and the pain in his foot was gone now he could enjoy swimming with Kyoya.

"Now can we swim Kyoya?" Nile asked.

Kyoya didn't wanna make Nile feel disappointed and hurt again so he nodded.

"Of course now let's go."

Kyoya grab Nile's wrist then led him into the water. They could feel that the water is cold so they just had fun together.

While they were having fun, Nile suddenly splashed water behind Kyoya. He chuckled then smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Well then take this Nile!"

Kyoya splashed water at Nile then he chuckled.

"How's that?"

"Not bad but let's see if you can take this."

Nile suddenly splashed bigger water on Kyoya then they both have fun and enjoyed the water together.

After they were done swimming, they proceeded into the hotel then took a bath. They were tired about the splashing thing and tired of swimming.

Then Nile was finished washing his self so Kyoya proceeded next. Then Kyoya was already finish taking a bath so he changed his clothes then lied down at the bed.

It was already afternoon so Nile had the opportunity to go out but first he must tell Kyoya to go with him.

"Hey Kyoya, Kyoya? Kyoya get up you sleepy head!" Nile yelled.

Kyoya was still enjoying his sleep but Nile woke him in a sudden.

"What?"

"Kyoya let's go outside shall we?" Nile asked.

"...What for?"

"You know watch the sunset?"

"We'll watch later I'm going back to sleep."

Kyoya covered his head with a pillow then enjoyed his beauty sleep. He was snoring and dreaming.

"Ugh! What a stupid guy, you're so rude Kyoya!" Nile intended on going at the front door and slammed it loudly.

"Huh? What?" Kyoya woke up suddenly.

He was actually tired and sleepy and Nile was trying to tell him that they would hang out together but he enjoyed more of his sleep.

Kyoya thought that he made Nile upset so he quickly went outside and searched for Nile but there's no sign of him anywhere.

He just thought that Nile would be at the cliff watching the sunset so he went there quickly and checked if he was really there.

Kyoya was finally at the cliff then he thought right that Nile was at the cliff. He saw him sitting and watching the sunset.

He was also listening to music while he was watching the sunset. Kyoya was watching him behind then sat next to him.

"Nile, I'm sorry I should've listened to you."

There's no reply from Nile though he can't hear because he was listening music. Kyoya had a sweat drop then suddenly pulled Nile's earphone from his ears.

"Hey what the-"

When Nile saw that it was Kyoya, he suddenly blushed then stared away. He was shy to show his own feelings for him.

"Okay I have something to tell you, Nile I'm so sorry from everything that I did to you and I hope you'll forgive me.

Nile crossed his arms and didn't answer. But then suddenly he turned back to Kyoya then grabbed his shirt the kissed him.

Kyoya's eyes widened then kissed him back. He closed his eyes then broke the kiss after a minute.

Nile looked down then blushed and he felt shy of facing Kyoya. He can't believe that he kissed him suddenly.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya, I shouldn't have to do that."

"No it's okay, I like you too and I'm also sorry for making you upset."

"It's okay Kyoya forget about it."

It was getting darker and the sun already sets down. Now the moon was shining brightly and the two lovers enjoyed the beautiful view.

After that they intended to come back in their hotel to sleep because they've spent all night hanging out together and watch the night view.

Kyoya turned off the lights then lied down next to Nile.

"Goodnight Nile."

"Goodnight Kyoya...I love you." Nile whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Phew, Okay here you have it and reviews please :)**


End file.
